CRAZY STUFFFFFF!!!!
by MistressCharizard
Summary: A very wierd story about pikachu, Ash and Misty in Ash's house.heh..kinda funny..read it and review!! ^_^


CRAZY STUFF!!!  
BY Kazooie Girl**  
Peoples by NINTENDO*  
  
It was a raining, stormy night and Ash and pikachu were at home sittin on the couch watching MTV Music Videos.  
  
Pikachu: hey Ash look at that guy nasty huh?  
  
Ash: Hey Pikachu i thought you liked guys you are a little whore  
  
Pikachu: ASH!! I only like pokemon guys remember? GOTTA DO THEM ALL!!  
  
Ash: oh yea you are a whore! HEH heh..^_^  
  
suddenly the doorbell was ringing  
  
Ash: who could that be on a night like this?  
  
Ash's mom: Ash sweetie can you get that?  
  
Ash: MOM!!! I am watchin something you get it!  
  
Ash's mom: HONEY!! Please get it I am a little busy right now!  
  
Ash: "whisper's to pikachu" busy doing what? humping guys?   
  
Pikachu: HA ha!!!  
  
The doorbell rings more and more and ash hears crying.  
  
Ash: I better get that pikachu hold on.  
  
Pikachu: OK "she turns the channel to Chippendales weekly"  
  
Ash opens the door and a wet misty crying misty dashes in and hugs ash soo tight he cant breathe.  
  
Ash: I cant breathe MISTY!!!! STOP!! I must get air DAMNET!!!  
  
Misty: "still hugging ash" i am so sorry ash but my mom died a few minutes ago so i ran to your house because you are my best friend!  
  
Ash: I am sorry mist...but how did you mom die?  
  
Misty: "still Hugging ash" someone shot her and she died in front of me it was grosss!! " hugs him tighter than before"  
  
Ash: "hugs back" Misty i am soo sorry this happened you can stay here for a while ok? my mom wont care and besides you are my best friend to ^_^  
  
Misty: THANKS ASH!!! I love you soooooo much!!!!!!! "hugs soo tight he will die."  
  
Ash: MISTY!!!!! HELP!!!!!! LET!!!!! GOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE!!!! ACKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: "stops hugging" sorry ashy I cant help it my mom is gone for ever! "cries so much her head hurts."  
  
Ash: "puts his arm around her" it will be OK, OK? Now please stop whining over you fu*kin mom before i kick you little @$$!!!!  
  
Misty: OK! OK! Geese.  
  
they walk over to the couch and sit down with Pikachu  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Misty's mom died and she is going to stay with us for a while ok?  
  
Pikachu: "stareing at the T.V." Yea sure whatever "drooling"  
  
Misty: Ash i am hungrey!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ash: my mom is goin shoppin tomorrow she will get us food tomorrow ok mist? damn what a pig..."he says in his mind"  
  
Misty: FINE ASH!!!!! i am going to go in your kitchen and look for something to eat.  
  
she walks to the kitchen  
  
Ash: there is notin to eat Misty!!! Fine whatever...  
  
Misty digs in the cupboreds  
  
Misty: ewwwww nasty health food bars, grass,dirt,old animals,rocks!! what da hell does you mom eat, Ashton!!!!!!  
  
Ash: well, she likes weird stuff.....heh told you their is nothing to eat!  
  
Misty: i can see that.  
  
Misty shes a can of slimfast on the table  
  
Misty: who's is this your moms, ash?  
  
Ash: nope that's pikachu's she want to be skinny dont tell her she is fat she works out at Jenny creig.  
  
Pikachu: I heard THAT!!!!  
  
Ash: "sweatdrop" heh pikachu it wont be a scerat anymore anyways!  
  
Pikachu: sooo!!!!!!! it's my life!!!!   
  
Misty: Ash i am tired  
  
Ash: "mocks misty" Ash i am tired, thats all i hear!! ever since i was your friend!!! all you siad was Ash i am hungrey, Ash i am sooo tried, or, ash let me hug you!!! i am sick of it stop it BITCH!!!  
  
Misty: wow ash clam down damn!! sorry!  
  
Ash: Well...just shutup!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ok fine  
  
Pikachu: Hey Ash wants some weed it's fresh.  
  
Ash: Sorry Pikachu but no thanks i hate that stuff my mom says it is for old cheesey men that can't get any.  
  
Pikachu: Ohh well...i don't care! "starts smoking more weed" Ahhh..thats good $hit.  
  
Misty: Ash!!!!!!!!! I am bored let's play turth or dare  
  
Ash: Ewwww that is gay $hit no way Mist!!  
  
Misty: Fine Ashton have it your way...sniff...sniff  
  
Ash: SHUT THE HELLL UP!!! And by the way stop callin me Ashton!!!!  
  
Misty: But that is your name!!!! What am i soppesed to call ya, Little Boy??  
  
Ash: NOOO!!!!! Call me Ash!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: OK!!!! DAMN!  
  
Pikachu: Hey guys stop fighting right now!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu were are not fighting!!!  
  
Pikachu: Whatever..Chu....  
  
Misty: Ash you mother Fu&cker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Just shut up slut!!  
  
Misty: Make me!!!!!!!!   
  
Ash: ok whatever just go home and leave me alone you never ever leave me alone! Why???? Tell me now!!!!!!  
  
Misty: well...i will if that cheap whore Pikachu gets outta here!!  
  
Pikachu: "sweat drop" heh heh, yea well i will just go outside and umm hang out on the streets k? uhh..heh heh.. "she leaves"  
  
Misty: wow Ash she really is a whore!  
  
Ash: I already knew......she hides loads of money under my bed there is like 2,000 bucks under there!  
  
Misty: heh...what a hoe.  
  
Ash: yeah, anyways tell me why you are following me ever since i met you!  
  
Misty: Ok...well...this..is really ard for me to say..  
  
Ash: Come on Misty your my best friend you can tell me ok?  
  
Misty: Ok well i have a.....um.......major...um...errr....crush...on....umm....heh...heh.  
  
Ash: Me?  
  
Misty: ummmmm...yeah.....so...umm..you uh..wanna..go..umm...wanna...go....out..? ^_^  
  
Ash: Oh....well.....ummm...i am sorry to say this but misty i am really sorry but i really dont like you like you...well i am i like you...for a friend..but..not for a girlfriend..i am really sorry but i can't go out with you.....  
  
Misty:"Cries a little" oh..well......sniff...i knew this would happen i should have never told you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Misty don't cry! I mean we can still be best friends i'm sorry but..maybe this well make you feel better..  
  
Ash Kisses Misty on the lips for like 2 minutes after about 2 minutes he pulls away from her.  
  
Misty: ummmm..thanks.....Ash....i feel a little better now...  
  
Ash: heh.. you welcome Misty..no prob..^_^  
  
Pikachu watched the whole thing threw the window   
  
Pikachu: so she likes him neh? Well...we'll see about that!  
  
Pikachu picks up all the bugs she can find and she hides in ash's room under the bed with the bucket of bugs.  
  
Misty: Ash can we talk in your room the living room is getting kinda gloomy.  
  
Ash: Yeah come on  
  
they walk into ash's room and ash turns on the light  
  
Pikachu is about to throw the bugs everywere....she did!  
  
Misty: ACKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWW!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Misty jumps into Ash's arms and holds on to him with her eyes closed.  
  
Ash: woah!!! MISTY!!! YOUR TO HEAVY!!!!!!!!!!! ACK!!  
  
Ash falls over and Misty is on top of him  
  
Pikachu: heh heh heh at last i did a prank YA!!!!!  
  
She jumps around the room happyliy and trips and also falls on Ash and Misty  
  
Ash: "pissed" Thats it you two get the fuck offfffff meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: "gets up and jumps on ash's bed" EWWWW bugs!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: "gets up" ha ha haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: "Gets up" Man that is fucken it you two gooooooo toooo hELLLLL!!! "he finds a gun somewere and shoots pikachu and Misty"  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAA!! " a hole were her stomach was, she dies and blood is spilled all over ash's floor.  
  
Misty: AHHHH I am dieing!!! "she dies and bleeds all over ash's bed"  
  
Ash: Well...that's over with.." he takes out some weed and smokes it"  
  
  
THE  
END   
hey, please reveiw and tell me what ya think i now it's crap but i mad it in 10minutes thanks ^_^  



End file.
